


Only Human

by Adamonstro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamonstro/pseuds/Adamonstro
Summary: He had taken out an entire superpowered mafia once all by himself, hadn’t he? Of course at that time, he was breaking it down from the inside so it had been a lot easier for him. Together with Genji and the OVERWATCH heroes, TALON shouldn’t be too hard either, right?





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I decided to fuck my anxieties and post stuff even though I know my English isnt perfect and I havent written any sort of fiction for what... three years?? 
> 
> I have too many ideas, and if I keep on being too spooked to write them, I'll never get any better at writing. Might as well jump right into it
> 
> English isnt my first language, so if you see any mistakes please tell me! I would also really aprecciate any tips on how to better my writing.

_There were stories all around the news at first. Children with extraordinary skills. Real life superheroes appearing all over the world. People were thrilled at the news. Finally someone would be able to clean up all the injustice that tainted their society._

_Of course there weren’t only good receptions of these news. The first superpowered murderers appeared just when people started realizing how much more dangerous the supers would be._

_Many people feared the abilities, but some yearned for it. The Shimadas built their entire empire on the power of supers. Hanzo knows his great-grandfather was the first great Shimada with the power of dragons. There were great tales of the great Shimada taking claim on all the property they held power over to this day. What Hanzo was supposed to inherit and rule._

_Hanzo remembered being told that he was made to host the dragons. The elders would not allow Hanzo to eat with the others or leave the temple unless he finally managed to shape his lightning. The dragons were the pride of the shimadas, if you could not manifest it in a serpentine way, you were no shimada._

_After months of harsh training, Hanzo had learnt to manifest the energy inside of him. The lightning dragons coiled around his arms, snapping and crackling. Guiding the path of lightning proved to be too harsh of a task, but the Elders were pleased. At last, Hanzo was ready to inherit the great Shimada empire._

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo flipped another page in one of many super-centered magazines that they had available free on the plane. Most of the pages were filled to the brim with hero-worship and scandals. Hanzo really started to regret not bringing any entertainment onto his plane. He did not care a lick about all the interviews and polls and gossip in these, and let out a huge breath of relief once it was announced that they were soon gonna land. Sitting on a plane for 12 hours without any proper form of entertainment really tired him out.

Walking into the airport he was met with a crowd of people waiting to meet their loved ones. Among the crowds there was a blonde woman who was seemed busy texting on her phone. At her feet was a sign, and it took some time for Hanzo to realize it spelled out his name.

Hanzo walked confused over to the woman, and she finally looked up.

“Hanzo Shimada?” she said curtly. Hanzo nodded.

“alright then, lets go.” 

“Wait, I thought my brother was going to pick me up.”

She put her phone into her purse before looking up at him with a stupefied look. “If Genji appeared, it would be hard for you to spot him through the hoards of fans that would be circling him. Of course he wouldn’t show up at a crowded airport. He is very well known, you know, and it’s not like he can easily hide who he is.” – not after what you did to him. She did not say the last part, but Hanzo felt it in the way her eyes hardened a bit, how she looked away from him and started walking.

Ah, Genji had spoken about him then. That is ok. It is better that they knew from the start, rather than later.

The woman showed no desire to continue to speak to him, which was fair. Hanzo followed her into a car parked outside, and she drove him away from the airport. Hanamura was a relatively big city, but being out here made it seem so small. They had been driving through the city for a few minutes now, but it still seemed like they were nowhere close to their destination.

“Alright we are here.”

Hanzo looked out at the gigantic building ahead of them. The OVERWATCH headquarters was a beautiful, shiny building that towered over most of the city.

The blonde woman went out of the car and emptied the trunk of Hanzo’s belongings before she locked the car and disappeared into the building ahead.

Hanzo sighed, grabbed his stuff and started walking into the building. All the agents of OVERWATCH lived at the OVERWATCH building, to keep control over them Hanzo guessed. It might have made it easier for Hanzo to remember the address, but the amount of rooms here confused Hanzo to no end. At least the guards seemed to know he was supposed to be here, as they didn’t stop him from entering the line of apartment doors in the top floors of the building, though they might not have noticed he was coming through. All the people he had walked past so far looked feint and tired. After a few minutes he found the door number he was looking for.

“Hanzo!” Hanzo didn’t even have to knock on the door before it flew open, a man with bright green hair and a scarred face, grinning from ear to ear opened. “It’s good to see you brother. I see Angela didn’t join you, im sorry about that. She is a bit overprotective over me, but she is really nice once you get to know her!”

Hanzo did not get to put in any reply to the jumble of words thrown at him before Genji started speaking again.

“Sooo… How’s life? Gotten any good deals at that sales company thing youre doing?” Genji asked, although it did not seem like he cared that much about it.

“It’s… Alright.”

“Alright? Pff Hanzo you should get a more exciting job.”

“Exciting is not really my thing. Everyone I’ve seen so far look extremely tired. Are you sure this is the job you wish to have?”

“I, oh yeah. I wanna work here, I like working here. We are all just a tad bit… overworked. Actually…” Genji stopped.

“We are having troubles with this terrorist group, Talon. They have a lot of dangerous supers, and everyone is a bit on edge about it.” Genji let in a deep sigh. “I was hoping you could… help?”

Hanzo stared blankly at his brother, before letting out a loud sigh. “Genji, you know I don’t do that anymore.” He said shaking his head.

“I know! I know. Bad power. Bad memories. I normally would not ask you of such a thing but we really need help. There are no people I trust more than you! You’re strong. Stronger than most of the people on my team. We need strong, Hanzo.”

They stared at each other for a while, before Genji sighed and opened the door to the room next to his. “This is your room. I’ll let you think about it, I don’t wanna force you to join in on something you don’t wanna be a part of, just… I would really appreciate it, ok?” Genji’s hand patted him lightly on the shoulder. “It’s getting late. I’ll introduce you to the crew tomorrow, alright?”

 

 

 

Hanzo sat on his bed, thinking over the request Genji had given him. It was true that he had one of the most destructive powers of the Shimada bloodline, but it had been years since he last used these powers against other people. After destroying the Shimadas and avenging the brother he at the time thought was dead, he had vowed to put down his bow for good, vowed to never use his ability again.

But for his brother? Hanzo could not refuse to help after all the misfortune he gave him. Hell, only looking at Genji’s face and body right now sent enormous pangs of guilt through his chest. He could not refuse this. He needed to repent for his actions, and if helping his brother and his little hero-friends attack an international terrorist organization was what he was asked to do, then fuck it. He had to do it.

He had taken out an entire superpowered mafia once all by himself, hadn’t he? Of course at that time, he was breaking it down from the inside so it had been a lot easier for him. Together with Genji and the OVERWATCH heroes, TALON shouldn’t be too hard either, right?


End file.
